My tutor
by NowNumberFive
Summary: Will finds himself daydreaming about a certain dark-haired boy in class and ends up failing all his classes, the teacher assigns him a tutor. what happens when a that certain dark-haired boy who also happens to harbor feelings for the blond ends up being his tutor


I found this in my docs and decided to edit and post enjoy!

* * *

Will sat in his english class totally staring at the dark-haired really hot italian a few rows away.

 _Why does he have to be so hot!,_ Will thought to himself. Will had been secretly crushing on this short adorable italian kid for the past few months. They had three classes together but, he never looked Will's way. Not once, didn't even spare him a glance. This however didn't sit well with this 'blond-haired beauty' as he liked to call himself Will's thoughts became full of this mysterious italian

"Mr. Solace, can I speak to you after class sir" the teacher asked.

Upon hearing his name his head snapped up, " yes ma'am Mrs. Blake you sure can" Will answered flashing her his signature smile.

So he wouldn't get into any more trouble than he was already in he opened his notebook and faked taking notes. Instead he wrote songs and haiku's about a certain dark-haired beauty.

* * *

While Will was in class writing songs and haiku's Nico was in his art class trying hard to listen but the kid next to him, kyle was talking his ear off kyle and his little clique bugging him to no end.

He couldn't wait til his next class, that cute tan tall blond was in it. Not that he even spares Nico a glance he probably didn't know he existed as most of this kids in this school didn't.

He had his friends Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel they were pretty supportive when he came out so he respects them.

Once the bell rang Nico hurriedly packed his supplies and headed to one of his favorite subjects, history. Yes Nico had interest in history but he also had interest in that blondy.

* * *

Once the bell rang signaling class to be over Will headed for his history class.

"Mr. Solace, please step over here for a second" Mrs. Blake said sharply. Oh that's right she said she wanted to talk to him after class, he had forgotten.

"Mr. solace you are not in trouble I just need to know, is everything okay at home are you having any trouble?" Mrs. Blake asked her concerned eyes searching wills.

A bit shocked will said "N-no! No, everything is fine, if you don't mind me asking, why do you ask?"

Mrs. Blake nodded "Well your grades have gone down significantly in the last few months, you're failing all but one of your classes"

"And what class might that be" Will asked flashing her his toothy grin.

Mrs. Blake didn't smile back and said "you're free period"

Will feigned a hurt look and said accusingly "they're failing me at study hall, and here I thought-"

"Mr. solace this is not a _joking_ matter!" Mrs. Blake said interrupting will"s rambling."Now you have a month to bring up your grades or I will be forced to assign you a tutor, or would you like me to just assign you one this week"

Will stood there shocked, he had never failed a class before, and he was now late for one. Will told Mrs. Blake he was okay with her assigning him a tutor this week and ran to his history class. He quickly apologized for being late whilst he took his seat and tried to listen to the rest of the lecture Mr. Gibbs was giving.

* * *

Nico hadn't got to stare at the blond's head very long because the kid had come in late and today was a make-up day, Nico had no work to make up so he just stared.

When the final bell sounded Nico rushed out of the building to his gleaming black motor bike sitting in the student parking lot. Nico raced home and went to his room, he could tell his half sister Hazel was home her door was closed and he could hear the faint beat of music, she was probably making out with her boyfriend Frank (he was always over). Nico flopped onto his bed and turned on his stereo to max volume as it began playing welcome to the black parade. Nico didn't really think of himself as a goth kid he was more emo he liked to listen to rock and wear black.

A few minutes later Hazel knocked on the door, Nico ignored it and took out his homework, when Hazel knocked again the song had changed to LA Devotee

"What!?" Nico called to the door as it opened Hazel slipped in and walked over to the stereo turning it down.

"You need to get out of the house more in the afternoon and stop playing your panicking discoers you are getting too pale" Hazel said.

"Why so you'll have more time to make out with Frank and, it's Panic! At The Disco, not panicking discoers" Nico shot back a little irritated that Hazel had turned down his music.

"No, not just that, there are other reasons" Hazel said defensively.

"Okay fine I'll sign up for an extracurricular, I just have to think of something" Nico said giving in.

"Ooh can I help, how about swimming" hazel said excited not giving Nico much chance to answer before talking again.

"How about no" Nico answered.

"Oh um… tennis?" Hazel offered. Nico shook his head furiously before a thought came to him.

"Maybe I should sign up for tutoring I could help people" Nico said a hint of excitement in his voice.

"That is a great idea except for one thing, you're not a people person" Nicos half sister stated.

"Hey! I can deal with one to two people and, tutoring only requires one person at a time" Nico stated feigning a hurt expression.

"Okay, promise me you will sign up for tutoring tomorrow" Hazel said to the emo kid

"Fine, will you leave me alone now?" Nico grumbled.

"Okay, I'm leaving you alone" the female said exiting but not before turning up Nico's music. She heard a faint 'teenager's scare the living crap out of me' as she walked down the hall

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoy


End file.
